Don't Say A Word
by duckchick
Summary: Ginny attends the New Year’s Eve party with Colin Creevy, Harry once again failing to notice her availability. But there’s someone else who suddenly sees her with new eyes, and decides to grasp a moment in time with her. One Chapter short story


Title: Don't Say A Word

Author: Duckchick

Rating: PG

Summary: Ginny attends the New Year's Eve party with Colin Creevy, Harry once again failing to notice her availability. But there's someone else who suddenly sees her with new eyes, and decides to grasp a moment in time with her. A moment that could change their perceptions of each other forever.

Disclaimer: I own my computer, JKR owns the rest.

Warning: Fluff is my middle name, but I really hope you enjoy this story.

Draco Malfoy stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for Vincent and Gregory to get themselves together. It was New Years Eve and Dumbledore had at the last minute decided to throw a New Year's Eve shindig, to the delight of many of the students. Draco found himself looking forward to it as well. He'd decided to spend Christmas at Hogwarts this year, and so far it hadn't been too bad. He'd received many gifts from home, of course. He fingered the silver button on his new black velvet cloak, a gift from his mother. At first he'd frowned at it, as he'd always considered velvet to be girly material. But he was coming to like how it didn't reflect light, seeming instead to absorb it. It was like wearing a cloak made of the darkness behind the stars. He smiled at the thought.

He checked his watch impatiently. It was almost nine; the party would be starting in minutes. He looked over to his dorm room door just in time to see his friends come walking out, Crabbe adjusting Goyle's collar and cloak clasp. Draco rolled his eyes and wondered what would happen to them once they weren't around to dress each other anymore. He gestured imperiously at them and descended to the common room.

Pansy was already there with Millicent and a Slytherin third year named Charlotte Carroll. Draco had made arrangements with Pansy to get the girls to go with Vincent and Gregory, and she'd quite huffily informed him that she'd had to pay Millicent to do it. Millicent actually had a terrible crush on a classmate named Caleb Anderson, whom Draco knew for a fact wouldn't give Millicent the time of day. Which was fortunate for Vincent as he and Gregory had once again been unable to procure dates on their own. Draco coolly appraised Charlotte. She was barely thirteen, but pretty, blonde and blue eyed, with a pixie face. She stood out in her class, and had immediately made overtures to Pansy for friendship, which proved she had ambition. She was frowning ever so slightly at Gregory, and probably bemoaning whatever date she'd given up to attend with this gorilla. Draco smiled slightly. She knew what would get her on Pansy's good side, and so she played along.

"Shall we?" Draco asked, presenting his arm to Pansy. The pug faced blonde smiled, causing Draco's brain to twitch in protest, and looped her arm through his. Draco resolutely ignored the feelings of disappointment and repugnance, and the group headed for the Great Hall.

"This isn't too dark, is it?" Ginny anxiously asked a smiling Hermione. The older Gryffindor girl straightened the collar of the emerald green velvet dress robes Ginny was wearing, a gift from Harry. 

"Your make up is fine, Ginny, stop worrying! Colin will love the way you look." Hermione soothed, "Green looks lovely with your hair. You look like a fairy princess!"

"Thanks 'Mione," Ginny smiled wanly. Harry was attending the party with Parvati Patil, and Hermione was going with Ron. Ginny had been so glad when Ron had finally asked her, she had been wondering when his dim witted jealousy was going to finally turn to reason and enlightenment. Hello Ron, you _love Hermione! Ginny thought in amusement. Unfortunately her own dream had once again fallen on the hard flagstones of the castle. Harry hadn't asked Ginny to the party, and she endured the sharp disappointment with resignation._

"That should do it," Hermione said, fluffing out Ginny's fiery red curls and straightening the shoulders of her dress robes. They turned together to peer into the dressing mirror, and smiled. Ginny's green robes showed her hair vividly, and the gold barrette in her hair caused her curls to tumble down her back like a river of fire. For her part, Hermione looked lovely in robes of silken lavender, which draped in elegant folds down her body. Her brown hair was also done in curls, and held up with ivory combs. Both girls looked and felt chic and pretty. They joined hands and Ginny thanked her friend for helping her.

"Don't be silly, I needed more help than you!" she joked, "Now let's go before they wonder what's happened to us."

"One moment," Ginny pulled a necklace out of her pocket, "could you help me with this?"

Hermione took the necklace and studied it a moment. It was a delicate gold chain with a crystal heart dangling from it. What held Hermione's attention was that the heart was held within the grasp of a golden dragon's claw.

"Where did you get this?" she asked Ginny.

"Bill got it for me for my sixteenth birthday in October," Ginny replied, "Isn't it lovely?"

Hermione smiled slightly, "Er…well, I'd say it looks a tad sinister."

"That's what I like about it," Ginny smiled wickedly, causing Hermione to laugh. Once the necklace was on, they rushed to the Griffyndor common room. Ron and Colin were waiting, after all.

Draco danced yet again with Pansy, twirling her and swaying to the bouncy beat of the music. Dumbledore had procured a popular dance music band called Dancing Fairy Lights, headed by the singing sorceress Celestina Warbeck. So far he'd danced with just about every Slytherin girl in attendance, as he'd actually been in a good enough mood to say yes when they'd asked. And once he'd said yes to the first few, the rest had flocked over, to Pansy's fury. But the fawning had only improved Draco's mood, as had Potter's absence from the dance floor and Pansy's displeasure. He grinned wickedly as the music ended and they walked off. Pansy halted, however, when another song began.

"Draco, I like this song," she whined, pouting as prettily as she could. Draco's lips twisted as he bit back a laugh.

"Well, there's Adrian Pucy. Why don't you ask him, since he and his partner seem to be on sour terms?" Draco replied carelessly. He was getting tired and wanted a drink. Pansy frowned and drew herself up straight.

"Draco, you've hardly danced with me at all tonight! I want to dance now, and you _are my date!"_

Draco sneered at her anger, "Pansy, why don't you practice your superior posturing on your friend Charlotte. She's been wild to do whatever you want her to do all night." 

"Oh!" Pansy jerked her arms to her side angrily and stalked away, leaving Draco to peacefully make his way to the buffet table. It wasn't too formal an event, yet the snacks and food were quite good. There was even wine for the Sixth and Seventh years. Draco grabbed a glass of punch to cool off with, draining it in one gulp. Then he set about piling some finger food on a plate, grabbing a glass of wine, and finding a seat. The tables were against the walls, but the overcrowded Hall was a bit warm, so Draco made his way outside to the rose garden.

It was very cold out, and Draco wondered if it would freeze tonight. He wandered around the bare and skeletal bushes till he found an empty bench, then set to eating, pulling out a silk handkerchief to dab his lips. Here and there he heard soft murmurings from students speaking softly, or doing other things. He smiled, thinking about who he could bring out here later. Not Pansy, he was bored to tears with her after all this time. Maybe that transfer student from Spain, Rosella. She was very lovely, with dark hair and liquid eyes. He smirked as he remembered a very suggestive note she'd passed him in Potions a few weeks ago. Or there was Tracey Davis, with the lovely blue eyes. 

"Thank you Colin," A voice from the path said suddenly. Draco turned towards it, trying to think of whom it belonged to, as it sounded familiar. He wiped his hands and sipped his wine, hearing Colin Creevy's voice float over the hedges towards him.

"You're welcome, Ginny. Here, let me hold that."

"Thank you, Colin." Ginny Weasley's voice held a resigned note. Draco was surprised to know she was with Creevy. Hadn't Potter asked her anywhere yet? The way she followed him around, he would have thought that even a dense idiot like Potter would've gotten the hint!

"It's a bit chilly tonight, isn't it? Are you having a good time?" Colin asked, making Draco want to laugh.

"Yes Colin, I am. I'm glad you're enjoying the evening as well, and I'm sorry I interrupted our dance, but it was getting warm in there. If you get too cold we can go in, I just wanted a breath of air." Ginny replied, sounding ever so polite. Draco grinned, imagining Creevy had been stomping all over Weasley's feet, prompting her to run for her health. The thought almost made him snort audibly. 

Creevy then proceeded to chatter about how everyone seemed to be having fun, and how many great pictures he'd gotten to send home, and how lovely Ginny looked, etc., etc. Draco soon got bored listening and stood to return to the Hall. He stretched a bit and glanced over the hedge towards the place he could hear Creevy talking. He spotted them immediately sitting at a carved bench a few feet away, and did a double take when he saw Weasley. Was that really her?

She was sitting with her head slightly bowed; her hair draped over one shoulder. Her expression was somewhere between sad and calm, with a touch of boredom. But it didn't detract from her radiance. Her cheeks blushed with rose and her large brown eyes were darkened artfully. Her lips were full and pink, and slick with gloss. Draco suddenly wanted to kiss them, imagining her mouth tasting like Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. She was wearing elegant robes of deep emerald, which complimented her fair skin and red curls. Velvet, like his own robes, and soft to the touch, he imagined. 

What happened to the little mousy Weasley? Potter was _definitely an idiot!_

Ginny suddenly pulled her arms about herself and spoke, "Colin, it's terribly cold. I think everyone else has gone inside, we should too before we turn into icicles."

Colin laughed at her joke and stood, reaching for her hand. Was it Draco's imagination, or did Weasley subtly roll her eyes? She accepted his assistance in standing and they returned to the path leading to the doors. Abandoning his plate and glass, Draco followed. 

They walked inside, and Colin grabbed Ginny's hand;

"Oh, that's my favorite song! Come on Ginny, let's dance!"

Draco watched as Ginny was fairly yanked onto the dance floor, where Colin began to dance very energetically, elbows flying everywhere. Including into Ginny's arms, and once into her chest. Draco snorted with laughter, but also felt sorry for her. A beautiful girl reduced to attending a function with the likes of a Mudblood like Creevy. Draco wondered if he should do something about it.

Ginny danced as carefully as she could with Colin, doing her best to avoid his elbows. Colin was one of the sweetest boys she knew, but she definitely hated dancing with him. As soon as the song was over, she excused herself to go to the ladies room, while Colin offered to get drinks. She nodded and hurried off.

Once in the bathroom, Ginny sighed and found a mirror that didn't have a hoard of girls in front of it. Pulling her robes down, she examined her chest where Colin's elbow had struck particularly hard. It was slightly red, but there was no sign of bruising, thankfully. Thank goodness for some small good news, she thought wryly.

"Hey Gin," a voice said next to her. Ginny looked up in the mirror and saw the grinning reflection of Parvati next to her, "Hello Parv, how are you enjoying the party?"

"Apparently better than you," Parvati said sympathetically, eyeing the red mark on Ginny's chest. Ginny smiled, straightening her robes and trying not to get irritated.

"Having fun with Harry?" Ginny asked, knowing that she most likely wasn't since Harry hated dancing. Parvati's lips twisted, indicating Ginny had guessed correctly.

"Harry seems a bit tired this evening, so I've been dancing on and off with a few other gents. Harry doesn't mind." Parvati explained with a bright smile. Ginny smiled back and nodded.

"Quidditch takes up a lot of his time these days," she agreed, "What with him being Captain, and the team being so close to gaining the Cup again, he's driving himself pretty hard."

"I know that Gin," Parvati laughed, "Well, I'm off. Have fun!"

"Have fun," Ginny called to her retreating back. Turning back to the mirror, she straightened her hair and checked her make up, then headed back out.

She made her way slowly through the crowd, looking for Colin. As she did she spotted Ron and Hermione on the dance floor smiling and laughing giddily. Hermione fairly glowed with happiness, and Ron had a grin that stretched across his whole face. Ginny smiled at them and waved, laughing when Ron almost elbowed Hermione waving back to her. 

She didn't find Colin at the Gryffindor table, and frowned as she looked about the crowded Hall. Where could he be? Turning, she ran smack into the person behind her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said automatically, rubbing her nose and looking up at-

Draco Malfoy.

Ginny's eyes widened and she stepped back. Draco was smirking slightly, crossing his arms as he regarded her. She stared at him, unable to believe he was here instead of…well, wherever the Slytherins were. She blinked as she regarded him, taking in his slicked back hair that went past his collar and sharp, but handsome features. He was wearing a black turtleneck under his velvet robes, all of which emphasized his pale blond beauty. His eyes were on her chest, and she felt herself flush with anger until she realized he was looking at her necklace. His expression was thoughtful as he regarded it, giving him a softness she'd never seen before. She felt her heart give a sharp pound and, lowering her hand from her face, straightened and tried to look unruffled.

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't know you were behind me." She said with as much dignity as she could muster. He nodded once and held out his hand, not saying a word.

Ginny was startled. Was he asking her to dance? She frowned at him in confusion, opening her mouth to refuse, or to say she already had a date. But when she looked into his grey eyes, staring at her so intently, her voice failed her. There was something there that compelled her to stay silent, which almost pleaded with her to accept his hand even though his expression was as cold and distant as ever. She felt her hand slip into his, surprised to find it was warm and dry. She'd always imagined he'd feel as cold as he looked. Without a word he swept her out onto the dance floor.

Dancing Fairy Lights were now playing a slow, sweet tune. Celestina's voice sang soulfully of love and heartbreak, and Ginny wondered if the famous singer was dreaming of a Prince. Draco just now resembled a Prince as he curled his hand around her own and pressed it to his shoulder, and wrapped his other arm about her waist. Ginny almost gasped, having never been in such intimate contact with a boy before. Draco smiled at her expression, a surprisingly gentle and reassuring smile. 

Is this a dream? Ginny wondered, staring at him for a moment before lowering her eyes. Her face felt hot, and her heart was pounding from her confusion and the buzzing excitement in her belly. She didn't notice the stares they were getting, didn't notice Ron's shock when he spotted them, or Hermione forcefully holding him back when he started to charge over to them. Hesitantly, she pressed her head to Draco's chest, allowing the fingers of her free hand to flutter onto his shoulder. He smelled clean and crisp, like the air after rain. 

His heart beat in her ear, and she fancied it might be pounding as hard as her own. His muscles were firm, and she blushed as she felt his thighs brush her own. She stared at his hand encircling her own, amazed at his long, beautifully formed fingers. They swayed gently, their confusion all but disappearing as the moment stretched on and on. They lost all awareness of anyone except each other, each floating in a gentle haze of wonderment at what they were doing, and who they were with. Ginny closed her eyes, suddenly hoping this would never end.

When the music stopped they both stilled, drawing slowly back from each other. Ginny wanted to say thank you, or something that would acknowledge the gift he'd just given her. That of his presence without spite or hatred, and a taste of something sweet and heady. But his eyes continued to hold her tongue still. The arm about her waist came up and fingered the crystal heart held in the dragon's claw for a moment, then dropped to his side. He smiled one last time, bowing his head and kissing her hand before releasing it. Then he turned and walked away, leaving Ginny to wonder what had just passed between them. A hand on her shoulder made her turn.

"You all right Ginny?" Harry asked, frowning.

Ginny blinked at him, smiling dazedly, "Yes, thank you Harry."

"Ten seconds to midnight!" Dumbledore announced suddenly. Everyone in the Hall gathered near the Head Table and began to count down as the Headmaster ticked off the seconds on a clock made of golden smoke that hovered above his wand. Ginny watched without seeing anything, her mind filled with Draco's face, and her nostrils still filled with his clean, crisp scent. This moment would follow her forever, and she didn't know that she was smiling.

Draco walked out of the Great Hall and headed for the dungeon stairs. As he did he passed a broom closet from which a great deal of pounding and kicking could be heard. He paused to unlatch it, blinking as Colin Creevy stumbled out.

"Thank goodness!" the little Gryffindor exclaimed. Then, seeing Malfoy before him, backed away a step. Draco's lip curled.

"Problems Mr. Creevy?" he drawled. 

"S-someone locked me in the closet!" he said in a frightened tone, "They attacked me as I was coming out of the bathroom!"

"Did they?" Draco's eyebrows rose, "Wonder who it could have been?"

Without waiting for an answer, Draco headed for the stairs. Colin never saw the nasty smirk that plastered itself across Draco's face.


End file.
